History Of Ross
This Article is about the history of Ross and his Dungeon, it contains basic info about events. 20,000bc- Ross is called upon by the mighty God Finthor to enter the Universe and bring about an eternity of Hell. Several Days later Ross Spawns on Earth whilst Mankind is still Young. 19,000bc-Ross has been on Earth for a millenium and has begun the construction of his Dungeon. By this time his Dungeon is 80% complete with areas such as the Temple, Concourse, Time Room and Portal Bay now complete. 17,000bc- Ross's Dungeon is fully completed and all rooms are now complete, Ross "Dungeon World" has been chosen and is linked to the Portal, the construction of building on the Dungeon World has begun. 16,900bc- First humans are abducted from early human civilisations, over 1000 original humans are chosen and abducted. 100 are commited to science and experiments, 800 are spread throughout the Dungeon World for Ross to "examine" they're behaviour and 100 more are brainwashed and sent to work on the first of Ross's Starships. 16,850bc- Ross's Starship is completed and is over 100 kilometres long. It boasts all of the systems present in Ross's dungeon however smaller in scale and lesser in power. In the future it will also be outfitted with a miniature version of Ross's "Black Weapon". Meanwhile Ross's dungeon population has reached over 10 Billion thanks to research put into using Giant Ants as a breeding medium for Humans. 16,800bc-Plans for Ross's first Galacatic Killing Spree are put in place. Ross begins building his brainwashed army of billions of Humans. At the same time his factories are working overtime in creating miniature 1 kilometer long starships and many armored Robots. 16,790bc- Ross begins a full scale invasion of the galaxy killing trilllions upon trilions of aliensin the first wave alone. Ross's forces suffer minimal losses as they had the element of suprise. 16,600bc- Ross withdraws all remaining forces from his killing spree and the war is declared a success. The glaxy is now largely void of life and Earth is now the only planet withing the Orion Arm to host life. 15,000bc- Research on the "Black Weapon" begins and the dungeon poplutation reaches 1 trillion on the 4 July 15,000bc. 14,912bc- The black weapon is finally completed and at minimal power is now capable of destroying earth and the resulting gravitational force can destabilise the entire solar system. Ross's startship is equipped with a miniature version which in the next Galactic Killing Spree will prove as an unstopable ship-ship weapon. 1,700bc- Ross decides to test his Black weapon on a small island named "San Torini" in the mediterrainian ocean. It is fired at absolute minimal power the equivalent of a AA battery inside a sun. The Minoans, a native civilisation are almost all killed in the explosion. This is the first time where Ross will directly interfere with Humanity until 1964ad 0ad- Ross celebrates 20,000 years on Earth, in this time his dungeons population is at over 25 trilion. 20ad- Ross Meets jesus and become his best friend. 569ad- Devon spwans to help Ross spread misery and doom. 1000ad- Ross drills to the core of the earth in order to obtain the mysteriouse and rare "Hyther Matter". In 4000 years Humanity will also have discovered this material and will use it as a power source. 1986ad- The last time Ross sees Jesus, The last time they spent togather was at club Cheetmah on leopard skin pants night (Friday). 2010ad- Ross meets his friends and tells them his story. 2011- This wikia is founded to spread doom and misery to the internet